frontierofyufandomcom-20200222-history
Locteaus
Locteaus (邢羽克 Xíng Yǔkè) is a main character of the Frontier of Yu series. He is an Ararejin Temple disciple and was a previous member of the Acceptance Group. Physical Appearance Locteaus is depicted with somewhat spiky, peach white colored brown hair with light brown eyes. His attire consists of a red and white top and a brown baggy bottom. On the right side of his shoulder, there is a ball of white feathers. When wearing his Ararejin Temple uniform, the attire is almost completely black. He wields two blades (as gauntlets) in both hands that sharply cut through objects. He then also buys a normal sword, in which he puts behind his back. Personality Locteaus is not kind to anyone he encounters with. He holds a cold expression all the time and is very rude and arrogant. He shows no interest to anything aside from knowing anything to do with his senior brother's whereabouts, Farleun, or anything to do with skills in general. He believed that he was forced to join the Acceptance Group but after he got used to them, he warmed up to them. Other than that, he can be a very proud person that is rather selfish and sometimes narcissistic. In terms of relationships, he has no knowledge and denies even taking an interest in Archemy even though he seems to always pick on her. History Synopsis First Season Relationships Acceptance Group= Locteaus does not care who she is or what role she plays in the group, let alone any interest in healing or special abilities. He looks at everyone in the guild with a cold eye, especially after he was forced to join them. He does, however, show appreciation to her for cooking. Possibly the reason why Locteaus treats the whole group as a bother to his life was because of his first encounter with Idenh. She is a "no discord no concord" type of person, which worsened his impression of the group. After joining the group, he and Idenh both study themselves as rivals to each other. Since he always considered himself as someone with good combat, he picked a fight with Lagen to test out who was stronger, despite knowing the warnings made by the group members. He refused to accept that he lost easily. But to keep his proudness, he decided to call her the "Ax Girl". After Archemy became Tindus's apprentice, Locteaus and Tindus's relationship went down a little more. He was already annoyed with the rest of the group, but now that Archemy found herself a master, Locteaus had to deal with more unnecessary remarks. Locteaus believes that Archemy puts herself in random businesses that has nothing to do with her or that she has no knowledge of. With Mystige and Noetious pointing out his constant teasing towards Archemy, Locteaus seemed to take it to mind and tried to treat her better. |-| Infinite Trace= Locteaus was once in a three-member group called the Firm Mist. Farleun and Locteaus, as orphans, used to play with each other during their childhood. Both were adopted by the Ararejin Temple master Leaf to train as assassins. Locteaus held a grudge against Farleun ever since the latter killed Leaf indirectly, even though he had no proof and was not at an absolute belief that Farleun would do that. |-| Others= When Leaf adopted him and Farleun, Locteaus felt like he had a real home for the first time. He admired Leaf and considered him as a father. After knowing that his death was related to Farleun's doing, Locteaus was disappointed and filled with hatred towards his so-called "brother". Yunex was one of the previous members part of the Firm Mist group. All members of the group always looked out for each other until their disbandment when Farleun became a traitor. Yunex was someone Locteaus could really trust since he gave her the job to stop Farleun after meeting up with Fidel. Skills Primary Emptiness Halt (一空停脉 Yīkōng Tíng Mài): A skill that will solidify the opponent's body, increasing allies' critical damage energy. This can also knock the opponent's health down by one-thirds. Static Target (意图追风 Yìtú Zhuī Fēng): A skill that, when focusing on only moving opponents, the user releases a sharp blade close at their throat, dealing full damage. This will also increase the chance of attacking other opponents nearby. Combo Dragon Claw (铁血龙爪 Tiěxuè Lóng Zhuǎ): An attack combo skill with Idenh, which involves the usage of a blade and dagger, sufficient for fury use. It will attack the opponent with speed as both weapons collide as one claw, resembling a furious dragon hunting for blood, dealing more than septuple damage. Gradual Blur (逐渐模糊 Zhújiàn Móhú): A combo skill with Farleun. Scroll Elusive Leap (难以飞跃 Nányǐ Fēiyuè): This skill cannot be underestimated as there would normally be two users. They should have the same reaction time and start leaping with full speed. One user has to be on opposite ends of each other while surrounding the opponent before leaping to their opposite side to distract the eyes of the opponent. Before their opponent can react, both users will have to charge power at the body of the opponent at once. Ararejin Temple skills Equipment Lingmie (凌灭拳刃 Líng Miè Quán Rèn): Battles *Locteaus vs Fragment Order membres - Won *Idenh, Locteaus & Archemy vs Fidel & Farleun - Farleun makes them escape Trivia * References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Main characters Category:Acceptance Group members Category:Ararejin Temple members Category:Firm Mist members Category:Assassins